gods_ruinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelonastrius
History -2800-2000: The lands of the Shay Valley were first settled by the Broek, a tribe of hunter gatherers who lived along what is now the Pelonastran Estuary and as far north as the lands around Trent on Shay, where Broek burial mounds can still be found. They lived along the valley only to be forced out to the Orne mountains by the Haatchi, who drove the Broek to virtual extinction. -2000-1500: The Haatchi dominated all of the Shay Valley and the Orne mountains, but never managed to seize the Dorling Coast, constantly fearing to travel too close to the sea, perhaps as a result of the power of Nordea. -1500: The first Swithick traders come to the Shay Valley. The first contact the Haatchi had with Swithicks was encountering their traders, who established a small outpost and a fishing village where Pelonastra is today. The Haatchi's relationship with the Swithicks was mutually beneficial for a while, but Swithick traders were wily and knew that Haatchi land was valuable. As Swithick towns and cities developed and they became wealthier, they could back some Haatchi against the others and cause division. When the Haatchi fought one another the Swithicks seized what was left as broken and exhausted tribes were forced to sign 'treaties of shame'. Some Haatchi had no choice but to work for the Swithicks as mercenaries after this, giving up their nomadic and warrior ways. 1440- 1300: The Haatchi Wars devastate the Haatchi tribes and weaken them dramatically. 1200: The end of the Haatchi Wars saw the first kingdom of the Shay Valley established, entitled Am-Rever, after the Rever family who founded it. It was set up GR -1200 and incorporated everything but the Dorling Coast. The Rever family ruled between -1200 and -900 and during this time developed the city of Pelonastra, built the Hallow and tried to force the Haatchi back, but an alliance of mountain and plains Haatchi, led by the Rao Haatchi and armed by the Firg shattered the power of the Rever dynasty forcing a new treaty to be signed. 880: The Rever were overthrown by the Vorost dynasty, who were distant relatives and who had always believed they had a claim to the throne, the Vorost rule was disastrous, poor governance, high taxes and poor harvests led to decades of peasant revolts and eventually a barons revolt that saw the Book of Graces and the Mountkinny Parley established. The first was a set of constitutional limitations on kingly power and the other, at the northern village of Mountkinny, outside Mont Inaer, was the first nobles 'parliament'. -850 and -600: There is a time of chaos and the rule of Am-Rever (Amrovar) passed between the Vorosts and a shifting coalition of nobles, but by -650 there is virtually no kingdom left to rule and chaotic regionalised rule is the norm. -550 the last dynasty of Amrovar emerged, the De Hauers. -500: Pelonastrius Established by Dayl De Hauer, first King of Pelonastrius. The King is able to create a new nation out of the fear of external threats (Mordikhaan, Del Marah,) -Division of the Haatchi -495-460: The growth of Pelonastra -458: The discovery of coal and iron at Mont Inaer -455: The opening of the Western Prospect and Eastern Prospect mines by the Jorhander mining family -450: The Firg seize Mont Inaer with Haatchi help after non payment of gold owed to them for digging the Jorhander mines. King Rhander De Hauer is overthrown by his nephew, Samuel I or ‘Good King Sam’. -444: Firg withdraw and work begins on building Stonetop. Samuel I forms strategic alliances with other powers to secure Pelonastrius’s future and makes peace with the Firg. -440-320: The Shay Awakening: A century of prosperity, developing culture, rising levels of literacy and a growth in scholarship creates a ‘golden age’ in Pelonastrius, particularly in the cities of the Shay valley. Better relations with the Firg see envoys from the north establish armouries and workshops at Drake, transforming the town into the armourer of Pelonastrius and beyond. Trade with the Molvar Peninsula and the Arc Sea triples and for a century, Pelonastra is the wealthiest city West of Dancare. -260: The Trentish Plot 0 The Sundering 50: Samuel II's invasion of Del'Vettor 55 (Sam's March ): The Pelonastrian Civil War begins 57: The siege of Welland 60: The collapse of Sam II's rule and the splintering of Pelonastrius into the Mill Lands.